Wilhelmus van Nassouwe
Het Wilhelmus van Nassouwe zou geschreven zijn door Filips van Marnix van St.-Aldegonde, voormalig burgemeester van Antwerpen. Marnix van St.-Aldegonde was raadsman van Prins Willem van Oranje tijdens de strijd tegen de Spanjaarden. De tekst ontstond rond 1570 en werd voor het eerst uitgegeven in 1581 in "Een nieu Geusen Lieden Boecxken". Een afwijkende, iets oudere tekst is teruggevonden in de Parijse Bibliothèque Nationale in een Liederenboek uit 1577. De tekst is een zogenaamd acrostichon: de eerste letters van elke strofe vormen samen de woorden 'WILLEM VAN NASSOV'. De melodie van het lied is ouder en zou uit Frankrijk stammen. De eerste notatie stamt van 1574 te Antwerpen. Pas op 10 mei 1932 werd het Wilhelmus het nationale volkslied van Nederland. Tekst 1. Wilhelmus van Nassouwe Ben ick van Duytschen bloet, Den Vaderlant getrouwe Blyf ick tot in den doot: Een Prince van Oraengien Ben ick vrij onverveert, Den Coninck van Hispaengien Heb ick altijt gheëert.f 2. In Godes vrees te leven Heb ick altyt betracht, Daerom ben ick verdreven Om Landt om Luyd ghebracht: Maer God sal mij regeren Als een goet Instrument, Dat ick zal wederkeeren In mijnen Regiment. 3. Lydt u myn Ondersaten Die oprecht zyn van aert, Godt sal u niet verlaten Al zijt ghy nu beswaert: Die vroom begheert te leven Bidt Godt nacht ende dach, Dat hy my cracht wil gheven Dat ick u helpen mach. 4. Lyf en goet al te samen Heb ick u niet verschoont, Mijn broeders hooch van Namen Hebbent u oock vertoont: Graef Adolff is ghebleven In Vriesland in den slaech, Syn Siel int ewich Leven Verwacht den Jongsten dach. 5. Edel en Hooch gheboren Van Keyserlicken Stam: Een Vorst des Rijcks vercoren Als een vroom Christen man, Voor Godes Woort ghepreesen Heb ick vrij onversaecht, Als een Helt sonder vreesen Mijn edel bloet ghewaecht. 6. Mijn Schilt ende betrouwen Sijt ghy, o Godt mijn Heer, Op u soo wil ick bouwen Verlaet mij nimmermeer: Dat ick doch vroom mach blijven V dienaer taller stondt, Die Tyranny verdrijven, Die my mijn hert doorwondt. 7. Van al die my beswaren, End mijn Vervolghers zijn, Mijn Godt wilt doch bewaren Den trouwen dienaer dijn: Dat sy my niet verrasschen In haren boosen moet, Haer handen niet en wasschen In mijn onschuldich bloet. 8. Als David moeste vluchten Voor Saul den Tyran: Soo heb ick moeten suchten Met menich Edelman: Maer Godt heeft hem verheven Verlost uit alder noot, Een Coninckrijk ghegheven In Israel seer groot. 9. Na tsuer sal ick ontfanghen Van Godt mijn Heer dat soet, Daer na so doet verlanghen Mijn Vorstelick ghemoet: Dat is dat ick mach sterven Met eeren in dat Velt, Een eewich Rijck verwerven Als een ghetrouwe Helt. 10. Niet doet my meer erbarmen In mijnen wederspoet, Dan dat men siet verarmen Des Conincks Landen goet, Dat v de Spaengiaerts crencken O Edel Neerlandt soet, Als ick daer aen ghedencke Mijn Edel hert dat bloet. 11. Als een Prins op gheseten Met mijner Heyres cracht, Van den Tyran vermeten Heb ick den Slach verwacht, Die by Maestricht begraven Bevreesde mijn ghewelt, Mijn ruyters sach men draven. Seer moedich door dat Velt. 12. Soo het den wille des Heeren Op die tyt had gheweest, Had ick gheern willen keeren Van v dit swaer tempeest: Maer de Heer van hier boven Die alle dinck regeert. Diemen altijd moet loven En heeftet niet begheert. 13. Seer Prinslick was ghedreven Mijn Princelick ghemoet, Stantvastich is ghebleven Mijn hert in teghenspoet, Den Heer heb ick ghebeden Van mijnes herten gront, Dat hy mijn saeck wil reden, Mijn onschult doen bekant. 14. Oorlof mijn arme Schapen Die zijt in grooten noot, V Herder sal niet slapen Al zijt ghy nu verstroyt: Tot Godt wilt v begheven, Syn heylsaem Woort neemt aen, Als vrome Christen leven, Tsal hier haest zijn ghedaen. 15. Voor Godt wil ick belijden End zijner grooter Macht, Dat ick tot gheenen tijden Den Coninck heb veracht: Dan dat ick Godt den Heere Der hoochster Maiesteyt, Heb moeten obedieren, Inder gherechticheyt. Gebruik In de KVHV Codex staan strofen 1, 2, 3, 6 en 14. Category:Cantusliederen Category:Cantusliederen met tekst en partituur